1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of enhancing chroma, which is used in an image output apparatus, for example, a digital display, a printer, or a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enhance color gamut in an image output apparatus, it is necessary to independently control hue, brightness, and chroma for each respective pixel of an input image. For example, when controlling chroma, it is necessary not to change brightness or hue.
Conventionally, when a device dependent color space, such as YCbCr that is a color space including a brightness signal and a chroma signal is mainly used, since YCbCr values, and perceived hue, brightness and chroma values are not independent of each other, a method of controlling chroma by using a CbCr signal may not obtain the desired color gamut. That is, when the chroma of an image is changed by controlling CbCr values in the YCbCr color space, since the brightness of the image is also affected, the image may become bright or dark. Thus, information about detail and texture of the image may be lost, thereby reducing the definition of the image. In order to solve this problem, device independent color spaces such as CIELAB or CIECAM02 may be used. However, since a method of controlling chroma in such a device independent color space includes complicated calculation processes, it is difficult to use the method in image output apparatuses requiring real-time calculations, such as in a digital display, a printer, or a digital camera.